Locura
by Ana Bella aries.mu
Summary: Final alternativo, ¿Qué te lleva a sucumbir ante la perdida de ti mismo? One shot


Locura.

Perdida la esperanza, la condena frente a ti y el abrazo de la muerte tan próximo, ¿Cómo pretenden que te mantengas erguido ante la adversidad? Lo cierto es que en momentos como este en que la desesperación rige por completo cada uno de tus actos, la mente sufre de ataques de extrema lucidez, en los que la conciencia tan profunda que se tiene de la realidad tortura de tal forma que escapar de ella se convierte en la opción más razonable y viable.

Con los ojos muy abiertos aun cubiertos tras la capa de lágrimas que se negaba a dejarles ver con claridad, observó el panorama que se extendía a sus pies. El cadáver de ella seguía tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de sus propios pies; la sangre cubría el suelo a su alrededor y mancillaba su pálido rostro dándole un aspecto macabro muy impropio de ella misma. La visión de su cuerpo se le antojaba insoportable, pero le era imposible desviar la mirada de lo que quedaba de su corrompido recuerdo; sus ojos aun conservaban la expresión de terror que había tenido minutos antes de expirar y miraban al infinito en busca de la ayuda que tan desesperadamente pidió estando en vida. Nunca más podría responder a dicho llamado, nunca más le escrutarían aquellos ojos esmeralda que eran capaces de traspasar hasta sus más intimas barreras para ver su interior con absoluta claridad, nunca más escucharía palabra alguna escapar de sus delgados labios porque no había acudido a su último llamado, él había fallado.

Habían fracasado garrafalmente. Toda la esperanza que habían depositado en su causa se había estrellado contra la realidad de que el reto había sido mayor que ellos, y a razón de esto el pánico se apoderaba del mundo como un virus inevitable de rápida propagación. No había nada que pudieran hacer ahora; la promesa del triunfo se había esfumado en los gritos de dolor de los caídos y ahora el ensordecedor silencio de la muerte le taladraba la mente y el corazón robándole sentido a absolutamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Nada podía importar ahora, no quedaba ni el más mínimo anhelo en el aire, el mundo había perdido sentido y ahora el caos reinaba sobre la confusión masiva a la que él era ajeno. No existía la salvación.

Poco a poco se arrastró por el suelo forzando a las entumecidas extremidades a trabajar más de lo humanamente posible. El dolor dejo de existir a medida que la distancia que los separaba se hacía más corta; solo era consciente de su agitada respiración que se había reducido a un lastimero jadeo incesante, y al rítmico y alarmante golpeteo de su corazón que parecía querer escapar de su herido pecho asesinando sus oídos en una señal de protesta por la agonía que su portador había decidido ignorar, ¿De qué servía tranquilizar su corazón cuando el de ella no volvería a latir nunca más?

La distancia que los separaba desapareció unos minutos más tarde, aun cuando sentía que jamás había estado tan lejos de ella. Con muchísimo cuidado extendió una temblorosa mano hacia su rostro; sus dedos entraron en su campo de visión pero le fueron irreconocibles, temblaban incontrolablemente y la sangre les cubría por completo. Sintió repulsión por su propia persona y quiso por un momento quitarse la vida allí, a su lado, para que nunca nada pudiera separar de nuevo a su alma gemela de sí, pero sabía que no era tan simple.

Incapaz de retirarse de su lado, respiro con dificultad y con muchísimo cuidado poso un dedo en la inerte mejilla de su compañera. La piel era fría y rígida al tacto, como la piedra muerta de una catedral que aún conservaba la suavidad que era recordatorio de la dulzura de su portadora; prosiguió a cerrar los inexpresivos ojos de ella, incapaz de seguir observando la expresión de pánico que había tomado posesión de su corrompido rostro, deformando lo que en otro tiempo había sido una muestra de valor y perseverancia, un lugar donde cualquiera podría encontrar audacia y mucha fuerza de voluntad, ahora todo se había desmoronado a sus pies y empapado en la sangre que brotaba de la monumental herida que le había robado el aliento.

Pasó la yema de su dedo por la comisura de los labios de la joven, y limpió el hilillo de sangre que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Un pensamiento psicópata se apodero de él y con deliberada lentitud se llevo el dedo a los labios y saboreo la gota de sangre escarlata memorizando con su lengua la sensación de dulce repugnancia que recorrió su cuerpo. Acto seguido se relamió los puntiagudos dientes de forma inconsciente mientras percibía como lentamente mutaba su ser; era una sensación atrapante y abrumadora que prometía llevarse consigo el dolor, ¿y por qué no aceptarla?

Sabía que vendría, solo esperaba el momento. Había aguardado pacientemente a escuchar el tentador llamado que en este momento se le planteaba, y muchas veces había imaginado como sería cuando verdaderamente hubiese tomado la decisión de partir; nada se comparaba con el momento. Sonriente se levantó del suelo con renovadas fuerzas y respiro profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones del asqueroso aire que apestaba a muerte, bienvenida sea.

Escucho a lo lejos una espeluznante carcajada que le erizo los vellos de la nuca, mas no fue consciente de que tan inhumano y estridente sonido escapo de sus propios labios sin que él lo consintiera, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cavilaciones.

La locura se le presento como una vieja amiga olvidada, cobijó su alma y ocultó el dolor tras un velo de adornadas falsedades. Pronto ahogo en su interior cualquier dejo de conciencia que hubiera poseído, llevándose consigo su identidad, sentimientos y pasiones, pues después de todo no tenía sentido conservar tan pequeñas posesiones en un mundo donde hasta la mas mínima luz se hubiera apagado. Ni siquiera quiso conservar consigo el recuerdo de aquella que yacía inerte a su lado, pues era un dolor innecesario que la demencia no le permitió conservar por mucho que se lo pidió, si decidía entregarse completamente, tendría que olvidar del todo el ser que alguna vez fue.

Aun así aceptó los términos gustoso, en un mundo de esquizofrénica desesperanza ser cuerdo no era cool, y Soul lo sabía.


End file.
